


[Тексты G-PG13] Горе побежденным!

by WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: Blue Riband, Gen, Ocean Liners, RMS Queen Mary, SS Normandie - Freeform, WTF Battle 2021, WTF Ocean Liners 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: Радиограмма компрометирующего содержания - документальный факт.
Collections: WTF Ocean Liners 2021





	[Тексты G-PG13] Горе побежденным!

— Что это значит? — Капитан Марчи с известным интересом разглядывал увесистую двойную бутыль шампанского, доставленного на мостик «Куин Мэри», только что в очередной раз отвоевавшей свою — неотъемлемую, кто посмеет усомниться? — деталь туалета: синюю ленту-вымпел; с поручением «капитану лично в руки».

Кроме самой формулировки добиться от курьера ни слова не удалось даже спустя около четверти часа допроса с пристрастием — в частности, потому что по-английски гонец почти не говорил или старательно не признавался. Пришлось отпустить вестового обратно во вражеский лагерь, невозмутимо покачивающийся на волнах у соседнего пирса.

— Сэр, радируют с «Нормандии».

Конечно, за мсье винты не заржавеют — как же презент без любовной записки?

«Браво, „Куин Мэри“, до следующего раза!»

— Негодяи! — подытожил рандеву донельзя довольный капитан, ласково улыбаясь и разглядывая в бинокль мостик конкурентов.

Рэне Пюнье, коммандор строптивой француженки, поймав на стекле подозрительно-внимательный отблеск, салютовал «кунардерам» собственным, надо полагать только что наполненным, топазово-сияющим на летнем солнце бокалом.


End file.
